Kalistani Revolutionary Union
The Kalistani Revolutionary Union is an anarchist political organization in Kalistan, founded in 2342. While still an organization, the KRU sticks to anarchist priniciples by avoiding a hierarchical organization, as a result it has no leader. The organization has only one level, that of "member," who can be anyone who bothers to apply. Some members, however, choose to volunteer and work in one of the arms of the organization. Organization The KRU consists entirely of volunteer members, who work towards the goals of the union as they see fit, within as little organization as possible. The KRU tries to have an annual meeting of all its members, though these meetings usually fail in bringing out a high percentage, and since they have no chairs usually descend into, well, anarchy. In addition, the arms of the KRU will from time to time attempt to hold conferences. The KRU is founded on the principle of freedom from organization or hierarchy, however members are generally organized into arms, which act as egalitarian committees of members serving the same purpose. The arms are voluntary, and participation is available to all members. Indirect Action Arm The Indirect Action Arm is one of the most neglected arms of the KRU. It is devoted to achieving the goals of the union through legal means. As such, the parliamentary delegation, presidential campaign, and legal staff of the KRU operate within this arm. The overall organization of the KRU applies to the IAA as much as anywhere else: anyone who wants to is free to run for parliament or president under the IAA banner, and often times those who do reach parliament don't vote in ways that necessarily agree with the KRU platform. Direct Action Arm The Direct Action Arm is one of the largest arms of the KRU, and is devoted to peaceful protests. In addition to organizing protests, the DAA is responsible for oversight of any anarchist communities. The DAA was officially responsible for leadership of the Funkistan Commune. Vocal Action Arm The Vocal Action Arm is what, if anything, could be considered the leadership or brains of the KRU. Its purpose is to decide what the overall goals of the KRU is, and to publish literature to spread that message. It is here that many of the union's founders work. Militant Action Arm Added in 2343 as rebellions broke out during the Crisis of 2342, the Militant Action Arm is devoted to protecting anarchists from militant oppression. On occasion, however, MAA members have gone beyond their mission and engaged in terrorist attacks or violent rebellion. Officially, however, the MAA is only for the purpose of defending anarchists or other revolutionaries. The MAA is as unorganized as all the other arms, and is made up of smaller militias that are organized outside of KRU oversight. The unorganization also means that members may carry out attacks in the name of the MAA without any other members of the MAA having ever met them. Platform The KRU platform was layed out at its founding, but can change depending on the source, namely the writer for the VAA. *An end to the state monopoly on violence in Kalistan *An end to the state in Kalistan *An end to currency in Kalistan *An end to corporations in Kalistan *An end to hierarchical organizations of any kind in Kalistan *An end to inequality for any reason in Kalistan History The KRU was founded by Professors Karl Wilson and Al Duvall of the University of Eshar in 2342. They aimed to create an organization to band together anarchists across the country, to coordinate their efforts without turning the organization into a fascist, hierarchical group. Shortly after founding, the KRU merged with the Xanadu Free City Collective, since its founding by Wibur "Captain Kalistan" Byrne in 2199 the nation's leading anarcho-primitivist group, which set the precident for later mergers. Today most of the anarchist groups in Kalistan have "membership group" status within the KRU, and all their members are KRU members. Presidential Candidates 2342 None 2343 None 2346 Augusto de Fiume, leader of the Funkistan Militia who established the Funkistan Commune in Vrassa and acted as its leader. He fell out of favor with the rest of the KRU when, after the election, he became too controling. He fled the country in 2349, leaving the candidacy open. 2349 Guy Grand, despite massive funding and an almost inescapable ad campaign, Grand came in fourth, which he attributed to "bribing the wrong officials and not having a war going on." Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Government and politics of Kalistan